Struggle for the Final Shard
by Heerorelena
Summary: When Sango got pregnant with Miroku's child, she leaves and goes to Kaede's village. What happens when the discovery about the child bearing the final Jewel Shard leak out? And what will happen when Naraku found out about this? So the stuggle begins...
1. Prologue: Kikyo's Farewell

Okies, my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh gosh...I never, I mean NEVER written one before so err...bear with me! It's not the best one out there, but hey it's mine! Anyways, I'll stop babbling and let you guys read the actual fic...XD

* * *

**Summary:** This fic is basically about Miroku and Sango (in case you havent figured that one out yet...) Anyways, Sango got herself pregant with Miroku kid's (really, it doesnt matter how she got pregant...use your imagination people!) So when she found out about it, she decides that she won't be going after Naraku anymore...she went back to Kaede's vllage instead so she can take care of the kid. But Naraku soon found out that the child Sango is bearing holds the final jewel shard so when the child is born he tries to kill the kid and take the jewel shard but something happens and he losses his power (think Harry Potter) so then he goes goes into hiding. (Yeah...I'll spare you guys and stop here, don't wanna kill anymore of your brain cells)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I really hate to do this but I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! There! Are you happy now? 

:sighs: If I do own Inuyasha . . .the whole show will be about Miroku and Sango! And of course Sesshy is all mine! Muahahaha!

* * *

**Prologue: Kikyo's Farewell**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the aching of her sides. Where was she? The last thing she remembers is being kidnaped by Kagura and the next thing she knew, she was at the foot of Mount. Hakurei, being flattened against a tree by a bunch of ugly looking vines. But why does her head hurt so much? Did she fall and hit her head? Or was it just the fact that Naraku tried to kill her and failed so he had her pinned against this tree. Neither way, she didn't care.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the blurred vision of Naraku and Kikyo. They seemed to be in a conversation but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but only know the fact that Naraku looked different from before, all those spikes coming out from his arm and the tentacles waving behind him.

"Why have you kidnaped this girl? What purpose do you want with her?" Kikyo eyed the demon before her suspiciously

"Only to give you what you desires, your soul back." Naraku said calmly.

Without even waiting for Kikyo to reply, one of the tentacles on his back extend and was going towards Kagome.

_If the girl should die, Inuyasha will be sad._

Before the tentacle can reach Kagome, a purifying arrow flew at Naraku and through his tentacle, causing it to dissolve into a thick cloud of miasma.

"Kikyo . . . " Kagome said weakly, straining to keep her eyes open.

Naraku turned to face Kikyo with a surprise expression.

"Kikyo. I thought you'd want your old body back. If I kill Kagome, you can have your soul back and become mortal again. Then will you have a chance to be with Inuyasha."

Kikyo stood still and continue to watch Naraku.

"Is that not what you desire?" The smirk that was once on his face has returned and he seemed a little disappointed but the smirk still remains.

"I do not require aid from a demon such as yourself, I do things my way." She said slowly before putting another arrow on her bow and pointed it at Naraku.

He smirk once again at her sudden action before disappearing into a cloud of miasma. As soon as he disappeared from view, the branches holding Kagome to the tree slowly disappear as well. Kagome fell face down on the ground and look up to see Kikyo going into the direction of Naraku's miasma.

"Kikyo, wait!" she shouted.

"Inuyasha is coming for you, Naraku is up to something and I do not have time to spare."

Without even looking at her, Kikyo continue to walk until she too disappeared from sight. Kagome lay on the ground and try to catch her breath and only look up again when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly ran over to where Kagome was lying and help her stand up.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?"

"Naraku . . . and Kikyo, tried to kill . . ." she said weakly, trying to remember what exactly happened between Kikyo and Naraku.

Before she can say another word, Miroku and Sango arrived on Kirara. Inuyasha quickly put Kagome on Kirara before asking which way Kikyo went. Kagome pointed to where Kikyo disappeared.

Inuyasha hesitated before running off in the same direction leaving the others to question Kagome on the facts.

* * *

Kikyo continue walking up the small narrow path up the mountain, the miasma only seemed to accumulate over every step that she took. Every now and then she would stop and look around, sensing a wrongness in something...something that she herself was unsure of. 

She stopped when she came to a clearing...more like the edge of a cliff. It wasn't long before she saw a tornado approching her...inside was Naraku. He gave her the all-to-familiar smirk.

"Good to see you again, Kikyo" he said slowly.

Kikyo did not reply and once again, she placed an arrow on her bow.

"What it is that you are planning Naraku? I know that you are kind to me with a reason." Kikyo let the arrow fly and it narrowly misses Naraku.

"Speak! Or I shall not miss next time."

Naraku was silence before he spoke, but Kikyo knows all too well that he was enjoying this...he always enjoy toying with her.

"You came up here knowing perfecly well that I cannot kill you, did you not?"

His question surprise her, but she did well in hiding it.

Inuyasha hasten himself after Kikyo's trail, he wasn't sure why he was in such a rush to go after Kikyo...he's always like this, but this time however, something from inside of him was telling him that if he didn't get to Kikyo quick...something really bad was going to happen. But what?

He saw the trail that leads up the mountain and ran up as fast as he can, Naraku's scent is all over the place, but he can still pick up Kikyo's. He soon came to a clearing with Kikyo up ahead.

"Kikyo!" He shouted out loud and caught both Kikyo and another demon's attention. Kikyo was aiming an arrow at the demon which smells a lot like Naraku, but Inuyasha could not be sure.

The demon turned around to face Inuyasha.

_It is Naraku!_

"Inuyasha, how nice of you to show up."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled back. He pulled out the Tessaiga and charged at Naraku but is thrown back by a powerful force.

"What's this?" he asked angrily, more to himself than anyone else but Naraku heard him and chuckle out loud.

"Fool, I would never let a half-breed interfere with my work!"

Inuyasha glared at him angrily but Naraku ignored him and turned to Kikyo.

"This," he said as one of his many tentacles extended toward Kikyo. She was caught off guard by his sudden action and the tentacles sliced through her bow and made a cut on her shoulder. She did not feel pain and felt weaker. The amount of energy leaving her body caused to go down on one knee, it was then that she noticed all the dead souls leaking out from the cut.

Naraku watched Kikyo struggle to her feet and fail, what he enjoyed even more was the look on Inuyasha's face. He stood back and watch as Inuyasha tried to break through his barrier to get to Kikyo.

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he was thrown on his back for the tenth time.

"How does it feel Inuyasha, to watch the women that you loved dying right before your eyes?"

Anger was building up inside of him until he couldn't contain it anymore.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" The wind scar was so powerful that even Naraku's barrier shattered.

Naraku was so surprised by it that even he was shocked. Inuyasha took advantage of the moment and release another wind scar on Naraku. Naraku quickly created and ball of energy around himself that was barely able to withstand the wind scar. Realizing that his job was done, he disappeared...leaving Inuyasha to believe that he had actually wounded him.

There was no time for Inuyasha to wonder about what might have happened to Naraku, he quickly rushed over to where Kikyo lay on the ground not too far from him.

"Kikyo," he held her up so that she was facing him. Kikyo did not reply to Inuyasha, all she did was smile. She knew that the last of her dead souls were leaving.

_At least I get to see you again..._

Kikyo's remains slowly disappeared as the last soul leave her body. Inuyasha do nothing to prevent a single tear from sliding down his cheek.

_Kikyo...I fail again!_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood up from where he was kneeling to Kikyo's clay body a minute ago.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated again, only this time, in a softer tone. She noticed the Kikyo's broken bow on the ground and quietly asked, "What happened to Kikyo?"

"What Naraku wanted . . . was Kikyo's life,"

* * *

Yeah...the prologue is out! And about time too XD Yups, I know this chapter has NOTHING to do with neither Miroku or Sango...but trust me, it is nessecary for the story and seriously...this IS one of my fav. eppie! 

And I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. So yeah, good day peoples! XD


	2. I: Discovery at the Spring

Hey! Imma back, arent you happy to see me?

:complete silence:

Okay...moving on with the fic, here's the next chappie! Read and enjoy! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I own Inuyasha?

* * *

**Chapter I: Discovery at the Spring**

The sun was slowly setting, sending its many rays of red across the distance. A few managed to make its way into a nearby forest, lightning up the inside a bit. But not enough to give light to the entire area. Inuyasha looked over the forest before turning back to Kagome and Shippo.

"It's getting dark, we should stop and make camp here."

Shippo let out a sigh of relief but said nothing else, he didn't want to bug the hanyou at his present state. Ever since the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha had been quiet... _I guess seeing Kikyo died twice wasn't easy for him, _Kagome thought to herself. She dropped her big bag on the ground and slump back against a tree and wipe a few sweats on her forehead away, they had been traveling for a while and not a village in site, or a demon to slay. She was getting restless from dong nothing for a long while.

"Shippo, go get some woods for us to make a fire," Inuyasha turned to Shippo who just back away.

"What! Why me? You're the bigger one!" he protested.

"And that why I need to rest, you've done nothing all day so go do something useful," Inuyasha said calmly, trying to resist to urge to pound Shippo over the head.

"Or else what?" Shippo grin mischievously.

Inuyasha's hand form into a fist and anger viens began poping up from the side of his head. Before Shippo could react or make a run for it, Inuyasha fist met Shippo's head...hard.

Kagome had heard Shippo's cry out loud from Inuyasha's hit but right now, she is too tired to tell Inuyasha to 'sit' so Inuyasha was off the hook...for now.

* * *

About half an hour later, Shippo came back with a few small twigs. Inuyasha glared at Shippo in disapointment, his eyes giving off the 'I-cant-believe-you-took-half-an-hour-to-gather-twigs!' but Shippo learned from earlier and ran behind Kagome to hide. Soon after, Miroku and Sango dropped in on Kirara's back. 

"Hey, how'd the search go?" Kagome said happily.

"Uneventful," Miroku said calmly. "We succeed in finding a village near here,"

"Then what took you so long?" asked Shippo, he then jump on to Miroku shoulder in hope of finding shelter there.

"Well..." he said slowly then look over at Sango, "when we got there, Sango kind of passed out?"

Kagome gasp.

"What, did she forget to eat?"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" With that, Inuyasha slam face-first into the ground. "What happened Sango?"

"I just wasn't feeling very well, I'm fine now." Sango smiled and jump off Kirara. "I've spotted a spring nearby if you want to go later Kagome," Kagome ignored the glared that Sango gave Miroku and nodded.

* * *

Sango pulled on her hair ribbon and allow her hair to fall gently down her back. She then stepped into the hot spring, quickly followed by Kagome. She sat down and leaned against the smooth surface of a gigantic rock, Sango close her eyes and let out a deep breath. 

"It's been a while since we relax like this," Sango said slowly.

Kagome nodded, "Yup, I can sure relax like all day."

They both became quiet before Kagome broke the silence. "Hey Sango, you've been looking pale lately, anything wrong? And Miroku said that passed out earlier."

"Well, Uhhhhhh..."

"Come on Sango, you can tell me,"

Snago hesitated for a moment then began, "Okay...but just promise me you won't freak out when I tell you,"

Kagome was unsure but she nodded anyway, how bad can it be?

"I'm pregnant with Miroku's child,"

"WHAT?" Kagome pratically screamed out loud, if she was standing she would've fallen down on the ground because of how shocked she was.

Sango blushed a bright red and turned away from Kagome, she does not want Kagome to see how red she is at the moment. It does take Kagome a while to finally calm down, instead she came over to Sango and gave her a light hug.

"Congrats Sango! So, how long now?" she asked excitedly.

Sango blushed once more, "Thanks I guess and it's almost 3 months now."

Kagome's eyes went from excited to shock, "Why don't you tell Miroku? He'd want to know, wait does he even know?"

"Apparently not, he was err...not himself when he got me pregnant,"

Sango does not have to look at Kagome's face to tell that she was beyond shock, not to mention speechless

"Not himself? What do mean not himself?"

A few moments of silence passed and Sango did not say a word, "That's okay Sango, you don't have to tell me. So what you plan to do?"

"I don't know, I need to time to think. Lately all we've been doing out looking for Naraku and just going in nowhere and I just need to time alone,"

Kagome smile and put a hand on her shoulder, "We should arrive at the village tomorrow, maybe you can get some time alone then."

"Thanks Kagome, I didn't think of that."

That two girls stayed in for a little while longer until the moonlight reflects its light on the surface of the spring did they realized how long they've spent in the spring.

They slowly got out and quietly make their way back to camp, knowing that the others might be fast asleep.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Inu's1fan** - Thankie for the review! It is very much appreciated XD And yes, my intenion is to make Kikyo nice, I don't think she's that bad. See I was going to make her die in the most evil way possible . . . then I saw the Spring Special, and that just sorta changes everything I've planned. Don't worry, Kikyo won't be coming back . . after all this IS a MirSan fic, and unfortunately Kagome and Inuyasha won't end up together either . . . at least not in this fic! XD

* * *

Sorry peoples, but that was an extremely short chappie (I just wanted to get a the plot out and not ruin the whole thing...thats why its so short and I was in a rush too!) 


	3. II: Dilemma

Here's the chappie that you've been waiting for...sorry for the delay, it was suppose to be up a lot earlier but I've got a few technical difficulties and a bunch of other issues and stuff.

Bottom line is: I got lazy...

:ducks from flying objects:

Hehe...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, BUT I am stalking him and his oh-so-sexy brother along with his perverted friend. So, I'm happy. XD

* * *

**Chapter II: Dilemma**

Sango stirred slightly from her position under the shelter of a small tree. The rays of sunlights touching her eyelids had been bothering her quite a while now, but she is too tired to do anything about it, instead she turned away from sunlight and face the tree trunk, letting the sunlight meet her back.

"Sango...Sango..." she heard someone call out her name from the inside of her head. Along her the noise, she felt someone shaking her. Pulling her away from the reality of her dreams.

"Sango!" this time, the sound was a lot louder and someone was shaking her violently and Sango gave in and didn't resist anymore so she slowly open her eyes. She made out the blurred Kagome in front of her. Was she the one waking her up?

"Ah Sango, you're finally up!" Kagome clapped her hands together and said happily.

Sango rubbed her eyes and said slowly, "What time it is? Did I sleep in?"

Inuyasha unfold his arms, which was crossed and turned to look at Sango, " Of course you slept in! We're half way through the day! Geez, Sango."

Kagome glared at the hanyou, he never seems to make things easy for people. She pats Sango on the shoulder lightly, "That's okay Sango, I think you should go wash up...and then have some breakfast."

Sango nodded and got up. She was too tired to say any more words. Why she was tired, probably because she as having trouble sleeping the previous night. Suppressing a yawn, she wandered off into the forest in search for some water. She soon stumble into a clearing and spotted a river just up ahead. She quickly made her way to the river and scoop up a cupped hand of clear water and splash it in her face. She relaxed her shoulders as the cold water touch her soft skin, letting a sigh escape her lips she looked at her reflection on the water surface. She closed her eyes for a second and let out a second sigh...

_What should I do?_ she thought to her self. And all of a sudden, Miroku's face appeared next her reflection. Sango gasp and his face disappeared...as if it was never there in the first place. _I'm seeing things...not good!_ Once again, she splash herself with some more water.

"Are you having trouble, Sango?"

Sango jerked her head up. This voice...it was very familiar.

"Naraku!" Sango shot up from where she was kneeling down. "What business do you have here?"

He chuckled at her response. "You have something that I want,"

_What could he possibly want with me?_ she cursed herself mentally for not bringing any of her weapons with her. "What?" she spit out. This time he only chuckle louder, "What else, Sango, you are in procession of the final Jewel Shard."

Feeling completely lost at what Naraku was talking about, Sango continue to stare at him like he was some kind of idiot taking her for a fool. Of course she doesn't have any Jewel Shards...Kagome has all the ones that they've collected so far. And what does he mean by the Final Shard?

"That's nonsense!" she spoke at last.

"Even you do not know that your child carries the final Jewel Shard. Your pathetic, Sango."

What! Sango's eyes widen in disbelief. Surely he was bluffing! There's no way that's possible...it is? Even if it is true, wouldn't Kagome sense it by now?

"You're lying..." she said quietly, more to herself than Naraku.

"I speak the truth. Now just come quietly Sango, I promise it won't hurt one bit."

"Never!" she shouted loudly, and her voice seem to echo through the forest. She would die than to let Naraku take the shard.

He grinned at her and allow one of hands to extend into three tentacles. Sango knew she was in trouble, but fail to do anything about it...this IS the end for her. Oh, why must she be so foolish and not bring her weapon with her!

Seeing the tentacles flying towards her, she shut her eyes tight. But she never felt any impact, like nothing has touched her. She open her eyes to see Naraku still standing there but his tentacles seemed to have vanished. For a second, Sango could have swore she was glowing pink...just like how the Jewel Shard would glow.

"What just happened?"

"It seems like this is not the time yet...it's still early. But do not worry Sango, I'll make sure to come for this child when he is born." With that he disappeared in a big cloud of miasma laughing maniacally. "And remember Sango, I'll stop at nothing to get my hands on the. Seeking protection within the monk and the hanyou won't do you any good. I've already got plans to get rid of them."

His last statement stayed within Sango's head and it echoed over and over again as she stared at the disappearing miasma with disbelief. She was speechless, her mind was blank except for Naraku's voice echoing the same thing over and over again!

* * *

Slowly, and very slowly Sango walk back to their campsite. She was lost in her own head and Naraku's voice is still there, just bouncing back and forth and she was just in complete chaos. It was a mess! How things turned out like this...she had absolutely no idea. She was angry, happy, upset, disappointed and sad at the same time. She was carrying Miroku's child, thats makes her happy and everything is just mixed emotions. 

Sighing heavily all the way back...just doesn't seemed to make anything better. It must have been the tenth time in that minute that she sighed. One minute she was excited about the child, the next minute she wanted to drown herself in the river. She was planning to surprise Miroku too, and now how will she tell him that their child would be taken away from them the minute he was born...or worse, but what can be worse? Sango shook her head violently, trying to shake off everything but its not working too well.

"Sango?"

Sango look up from where she was standing...already she was back at the campsite without her noticing it. In fact she doesn't even remember walking that far.

"Something the matter?" Miroku asked in a gentle-manly-like way.

"Oh, nothing really," she smile at him and they both walk over to the waiting Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome said nothing, she just simple smile at the approaching couple, while Inuyasha look at them grumpily.

"What took you so long Sango? If I had to wait a minute longer, I'd come there and drag you back myself!"

Sango smile at the hanyou weakly...of course none of them knew exactly what's going on, Kagome only knows part of it and she can't exactly tell her right now.

"Alright then, ready to go?" Miroku gave Sango a warm smile.

"Right, of course," Sango said quickly, snapping out of her thoughts. She ran over to where she laid her things and gather them up quickly then coming over to her waiting friends.

* * *

Rain clouds were forming overhead as the four companions traveled on the dirt road in silence. Inuyasha and Kagome was walking in the front, while Sango and Miroku was in the back with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome was walking with her bike and she slowed down to a stop. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's very slight, but I'm sensing a Jewel Shard,"

Sango did well to hide the surprise yet shocked expression on her face. She wasn't sure whether this is a good thing or not.

"Are you serious Kagome? Which direction?" Inuyasha turned around and is ready to pull out Tessaiga.

"I'm not very sure, it's very slight," she repeated.

"Well, that won't get us anywhere...why don't we just rest at that village and maybe get some leads on it," Miroku put and pointed to the village a short distance ahead.

Inuyasha let of the 'Feh' and Kagome nodded.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**YoukaiTajiyaSango:** I hope this is soon enough.

**TeamRocketSapphire:** Thank you, that means so much to me...I really appreciate that! So there's the chapter for ya XD

**Shippo-cutie:** LoL, what can I say Miroku and Sango are made for each other! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for that long...

**Inu's1fan:** Yups...and I still haven't come up with a good name for their kid yet! Ahhh! And yes, he was drunk when he got her pregnant, hehe, can you imagine a drunk Miroku? LoL, that would be soo funny!

* * *

Heh heh...I have to end it here cuz I've decided to put the next part in different chapter...it'd be too long if I put all of them here and since I hate reading big long things, I won't make you guys suffer. I'm too nice for that! XD 

And don't worry guys, I do have the next chapter written out...well pretty much all of it, I just need to edit a few and add a few things to it. So the next chapter willl be up soon...maybe if you're lucky, by tomorrow but that would depends on how lazy I get...


	4. III: Taking a Break

Okay, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the super long wait! I know I said I'd update this chapter in like a day...but here I am updating more than a whole month later! Me really really really sorry!

First of all, the whole Spring Break, then the Easter Holiday, then me got lazy and then my computer messed up on me and won't let me upload any chapter! It keeps on saying "error"! Ahhh! Drove me insane! So anyways, here's your long awaited chapter! XD

Oh and of course, I'd like to say a quick thank yous to all those who reviewed my fic! Me likes reviews, reviews makes me happy! And also lots of thanks to those who e-mailed me telling me to get my lazy butt and update, I'd really appreciate that. Thankies! Me loves you guys a lot! Muah! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Inuyasha. ((Damn!)) XD

* * *

**Chapter III - Taking a Break**

The rain had hit them hard. Each drop hitting the ground with a small splash. Miroku was very thankful that he had found a place for them to stay before the rain had hit.  
It was a big mansion, with large windows and many rooms. Boy was he proud of himself. Now how often can one find such a luxurious place? And the owner even had a young daughter! When the owner heard him say 'black ominous cloud', he practically begged Miroku to stay! Seriously, Miroku was getting better at his job by the day!

The owner, a short and slightly plump man in his mid-fifties, offer a room for each one of Miroku's companion. He then introduce Miroku to his daughter, but to Miroku's surprise, she was a bit young. Perhaps, around Kagome's age? But who cares, a girl is still a girl and no matter how young she is, he must not let his infamous question go by. But to Miroku's rotten luck, the poor girl was constantly around her father...making him quite uncomfortable...

* * *

"Please I insist!" said the short little man. "Allow me to serve you and your companion a full dinner!" The man smile and gestured them to follow him. 

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said quietly, "What'd you do to the old geezer?"

Miroku felt small beads of sweat coming down the side of his head. "Uhh, nothing." And seriously, he did nothing! The old man is just so insisting, and how could he refuse!

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the side, "Inuyasha!" she whispered, "You're gonna blow our cover away!"

"Feh!"

The man soon came to a stop. He stood infront to two slightly big rooms. Walking towards the first room, he slid the door open. Inside were displays of the most delicious food Miroku had ever seen! Wow...

The man did the same to the other room, inside were the same display.

"Uhh..." Miroku began slowly, "How come there is two rooms with our dinner?"

The man turn to face Miroku and smile. "I want you and your companion to have a good time. And if you need anything just ask." He pointed down the hall to 4 more rooms. "There's 4 empty rooms there for each one of you...please make yourself at home." With that, the old man wave byes to Miroku and company then slowly disappear down the hall.

"Wow, somebody's nice..." Shippo said once the man was out of sight.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

"So, about our dinner." Miroku said mischievously, eyeing Sango playfully.

* * *

"Miroku..." Sango began quietly, but just then one of the servent girl walked in with their food. As if on cue, Miroku got up from where he was sitting and rushed over the young girl. The girl served the food both to Miroku and Sango and once she was done Miroku grabbed both of her hands. 

"Would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

Sango was mad, infact she was more than mad! Here she was, going to tell him something that would indeed make him very happy and he goes off and flirted with another girl? Not only that but he asked her to bear his children! Oh, she's mad alright. Maybe even beyond mad. But something inside of her told her that she's not that mad...but hurt.

Usually Sango would pick up her Hiraikotsu and hit him over the head with it, but right at this moment she wasn't in the mood to hit anyone. Getting up from where she was sitting, Sango ran out of the room. She need some fresh air.

Running past the room where Inuyasha and Kagome was having their dinner, Sango ran into her own room and close the door behind her. She sat against the door and listen to the droplets of rain hitting the roof just outside.

She wasn't mad, she was just a bit upset and hurt...the more that she think about it, the more it seems to hurt. Did I do the wrong thing...? Getting pregnant with Miroku's child?

Her eyes were beginning to sting, refusing to admit that she was crying...she shook her head several times. Tears were just streaming down the side of her face and she was helpless to stop it from coming down. Finally, giving in to her own tears Sango pull her knees against her chest and wrap both her arms around them.

Was it a mistake? she continue to ask herself. She tried convincing herself that it wasn't a mistake...but her heart continue to throb and it hurts her deeply. Even more than the wounds she received from her previous battle. Burying her face in her arms, she continue to cry, just as Kagome had once told her. Just let it all out...let it all out and then she'll feel better afterwards.

* * *

It has been several hours, Sango had cried herself to sleep. But even with all the frustration and stress-fulness of crying, it cannot keep her sleeping. It was probably around mid-night when Sango woke up.  
The moon was behind some clouds, but enough of its lights were visible to light up Sango's room by a little. The night is quiet and the sounds of crickets chirping can be heard, indeed it was quiet. 

Slolwy and silently, Sango slid open the door of her room. It was dark and quiet, and the rain had cleared out a bit, sending chilly wind this way and that. Moonlight shone on the tiny water droplets, making it sparkle and shine in its place on some leaves, about to fall of the trees. Even the flowers in the garden were shining in the moonlight. Sango look at the sight in awe, but her concentration was lost when a cricket chirp out loudly, making her jump and remember why she snuck out of her room in the first place.

Making her way around carefully, Sango came to Kagome's room, slid the door open and sneak inside.

"Kagome," Sango said in a hushed voice.

Kagome moan and roll over.

Sango grab both her shoulders and began shaking her. "Kagome! Get up!"

Kagome moan even more.

"Kagome!" Sango almost screamed, but kept her voice low enough so that she won't wake the others.

Kagome's eyes snap open and she sat up suddenly, "Inuyasha!"

Sango stared at Kagome wide-eyed, "Kagome, it's me, Sango."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and look at Sango.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. You just sorta started me. So Sango, what brings you to my room at such late hours?"

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something very important..."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Sango-rox55: **Thankies, me really appreciate that! XD

**Lady-Sango77: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And I'll try no to be so lazy...XD

**Shippo-cutie: **Thankies!

* * *

So uhm...review anyone? Me try to update the next chappie A LOT sooner next time! But seriously, I've been kinda caught up in something call 'school'. Ugh...me hates school. So much work! Evil teachers! And as for this month, I'm trying not to slack off and procastinate...me trying to be dedicated to my work! XD  



	5. IV: Sango's Decision

Hello everyone! Guess who's finally back! XD I've finally decided to get off my lazy bum and update. Actually, that was a lie. Because one, I wasn't being lazy...well, not much anyway, and two, I've been suffering from a writer's block and couldn't get this chapter rolling...just finished this late night when I was suppose to be studying for my test in Physics! So if I fail...I blame this fic! And during my period of writer's block, I went and update another fanfic. Hint hint. XD It's a love triangle Inuyasha - Kikyo - Kagome and a bunch of stuff about Miroku and Sango. LoL, me can't helped it. XD Also, I've been sick for like almost a whole week! And its like the most annoying thing! And then my computer decided to go and take a vacation me. o.O Stupid thing! And blah. Anyways, I'll stop ranting and let you peeps read the fic...I think you've waited long enough. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** They're still not mine...yet.

* * *

**Chapter IV - Sango's decision **

The clouds had now cleared from the bright and glowing moon, casting a huge beam of light into Kagome's room. Assuring her that she has no need to turn on the light and bring curiosity to the hall-monitor walking outside in the halls making sure that peoples don't sneak around and do...stuffs, that they actually are sleeping.

Rain began to fall, once again...making loud noises as the water hits the ground. Oh, how annoying the sound is. The once cold breeze that was around has returned to bring shivers to the peoples still wide awake at such a late hours. Even the crickets had decided to shut up and go to sleep, or go into resting, whatever it is, it doesn't matter because it was raining!

Kagome went over to her big yellow bag sitting in one dark corner of the room, and dig through it. A few seconds later, she pull out a packet of matches.

"Ah! There we go!" she said excitedly. So much for keeping curiosity away from this room...

Getting up to her feet, Kagome ran over to the candle post at the two corners of the room and light them up. Instantly the whole room lit up, bright enough for Kagome to see Sango's stressed out face. After lightning up the two candles, Kagome went back over to Sango and sit down in front of her. Running a hand through her messed-up hair, she said, "So, Sango...what's up?"

Sango sigh heavily and began. She began telling Kagome about the encounter with Naraku, how he threatens both Inuyasha's and Miroku's life. Sango paused once in a while in order to let Kagome put in a couple of gasp and several harsh words at Naraku. Once she was finished, Sango found herself crying...again. Kagome quickly run over to Sango and put a reassuring arm around her. Feeling the comfort of Kagome's arm, Sango burst into more tears. Kagome kept quiet and let Sango cry out all her frustration and anger.

And as if replying to Sango's sad mood, rain came down even harder. Pounding loudly on the roof. It was so loud that Sango could not hear herself cry. She stopped when her tears dried up and she couldn't cry anymore. Kagome handed Sango her hanker-chief, after cleaning her face with it, Sango blew her nose. Ah...thats better.

Kagome pull back her arm and look into Sango's puffy red eyes. Sango knew what Kagome was going to say, and she didn't want to hear. "So what are you planning to do, Sango?"

Sango shook her head, if she still had tears in her eyes, she would cry, but there are none left. "I -- I don't know...if I stay, I will endanger you guys."

"But Naraku will come after us whether you're with us or not," Kagome said slowly.

Sango was silent. After a few seconds, her eyes widen and she spoke, "I know what I want to do..."

Kagome gave her a look that encourage her to go on.

"I think that I--I will have to leave..."

Kagome's eyes widen, both hands on her mouth, "Sango, no! You can't! I-- we---"

"There's no other choice,"

"But---"

"Kagome, you must understand."

"Sango..."

"I've put my thoughts into this before, but..." Sango went silent again. From the look in her eyes, Kagome could tell that whatever that Sango is planning, its killing her.

"In order to protect you guys...and my baby..." she began again, "I have no choice but to leave!"

"But Sango, you always have a choice!" Kagome protested. The thought of Sango leaving is unbearable. No...she will not let Sango go through with this!

Sango look away from Kagome, "You have to understand, if I stayed, all of your lives will be shortened. If I leave then it will give Inuyasha and Miroku a chance to defeat him. Naraku will not harm me because I have what he most wanted,"

Kagome seemed to be having a silent fit, but Sango ignored it. "I must leave, for the sake of Miroku...and the baby."

Giving into Sango's reasoning, Kagome let out a sign of defeat. "Sango, although I don't agree with you leaving us. But you do have a point, and besides, this is your life and the choices you make are for you. Even if I don't like your decision, I will fully support you on it. I just want you to know that whatever you decided to do, I'm right behind you, Inuyasha and Miroku as well." Kagome forced a smile and Sango pull her into a tight hug.

"Kagome, I don't what to say. I just...I really appreciated that. Thank you."

For the most of the night, Sango and Kagome had stayed up. Sango discussed of her plans with Kagome. She will go to Kaede's village and stay there until the baby is born, then she will probably go and settle down in another village. And Kagome is not tell anyone of this. Especially Miroku.

"Why can't Miroku know about this?"

"Because...I just don't want him to give up the search for the Jewel Shards and the task to defeat Naraku. Once he knows that I'm bearing his child, he will surely want to settle down and give up all that stuff. I don't want that. I don't want to loose them both..."

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Thats okay, Sango. He won't know a thing."

* * *

Sango ran out of her room with all of her belongings. Kagome and Kirara was waiting for her in the great big yard of the mansion. It was dawn, the sun was almost coming up. The rain had stopped. Kagome looked weary and tired. Kirara was already transformed. Sango went over to Kagome and hug her. 

"If you need anything at all, you know where to find me," Kagome said and Sango nodded. They pull away and Sango hopped on Kirara.

"Good-bye Kagome," Sango wave at Kagome, smiling sadly. "Let's go Kirara!" At the command, Kirara leap into the air. Kagome waved at Sango and whispered a silent farewell. Who knows when they will meet again. Sango and Kirara was high up in the air now, Kagome felt something wet on her cheek. She thought it had began to rain again but watching Sango and Kirara disappearing into the rising sun, she realized that Sango had been crying. Kagome can't helped but force on a smile. She has to be happy for Sango.

* * *

Tiny bits of sunbeams slowly makes its way into a small open window, lightning up the small and dark room. Miroku stirred and turn on his side. The sunlight touched his eyelids and he twitch from his current position. Getting up, Miroku suppress a yawn and rubbed his temple. A few seconds later, he got up completely and blindly search for his robes. He emerge from his room fully awake and was greeted by a beautiful sunny morning. The sun was high up in the sky, shining ever so brightly and even the birds are singing joyfully. 

Miroku took a deep breath of fresh air and exhales slowly. What a beautiful day. He close his eyes for a split second and when he opened them again, he jumped back in surprise.

"Ahh!" he cried out loud.

Shippo got off from the door and drop down in front of Miroku.

Miroku breathed heavily. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"No."

"Then what on earth cause you to hang up-side down outside my room?"

"I just wanted to say good morning to you," Shippo folded his arms across his chest, " and you're tall, I knew you wouldn't see me and probably walk over me, so I climbed your door."

"But why up-side down?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know."

Miroku blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Cuz!"

"Cuz what?"

"I had to sleep with Inuyasha last night..."

"So...?"

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and dropped his voice to almost a whisper, " He snores a lot." Then his voice returned to normal, " And I have sensitive hearing!"

* * *

Inuyasha was already at break-fast when Miroku and Shippo arrived. 

"What took ya?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Shippo said innocently.

"I meant, why did you sleep in so late?" replied Inuyasha impatiently.

"What are you talking about? You were still sleeping when I was up!" Shippo shouted.

Miroku looked around. It was odd. Usually Kagome and Sango would be up by the time he was up. Ignoring the fight going on between Inuyasha and Shippo, he left the room and wandered around the big mansion. He first went to Sango's room. Knocking on the door, he got no answer. After a few more knocks, he was getting worried. And without any waiting, he slid the door open. It was empty. Nothing but emptiness.

"Sango?" he asked the empty room. No answer. He tried again. No answer. He knew the room was empty, yet he still continue to call out her name. He was sure this was her room, but where is Sango? Something click in his head and he left Sango's room and knock on another room.

A yawn replied to his knock and he knock once more. This time there were noises of someone getting out of bed. A few seconds later, a sleepy face greeted him.

"Good morning Kagome," he said politely.

Kagome yawned. She was up most of the night, only sleeping for a few hours.

Miroku looked around Kagome's room. It doesn't seem that Sango is sleeping over. Kagome let out another yawn.

"Morning," she murmured.

Miroku smiled. "I'm curious, have you seen Sango yet? Or do you have any idea where she is?"

Kagome is now wide awake. Sango?

"Uhh...Sango?" Kagome said nervously.

"Yes, Sango." Miroku said patiently.

"She er...uhm...she has to leave, to err...visit her village! Yeah, she's visiting her village." Now more than ever, Kagome was building up strong confidence in herself. Miroku raised an eyebrow. He does not buy Kagome's story.

"She said not to wait for her, and that she will find us herself so we should just continue our search for the Jewel Shards..." Kagome trailed off as the truth of what she was saying sank in her slowly. Sango is not coming back to us. She is leaving us for good... Kagome fought hard to keep a few tears from streaming down her face. Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke again. "So, we shouldn't worry about her. I'm sure she will be fine."

From the way she was talking, he knew that she was lying. But he trusted her enough not to pester her any longer. Sango would come back to him. She has to. She always does. Because what would he do without his Sango?

* * *

**Review Reply: **

**Muffins Mckenzie:** - Thakies, me glad to hear you peeps liking this story. XD

**Inu's1fan: -** Of course you love. Everyone loves me. I mean who doesn't? XD Ahem...okay, don't answer that. Anyways, I'm sad to say that Sesshy won't be in this fic...unless he's been requested to. But anyways, this is about Miroku and Sango, so lets keep it that way. XD

**storm of sadness: - **Why do they call you Sango? o.O And don't worry, my friend, I've gots lots fanfic about Sango...just give me time to write them all out. XD

**Yami-Yugi-Girl:** - This is definately one hundred percent Miroku and Sango, hard-core. XD

**Lady-Sango77:** - Yeah...school sucks. They need to give us more breaks, I mean we deserves it! And when I become world leader, I will make sure that students gets more days off. XD Just kidding. XD

**bubblii:** - You're such a sweetie! Me glad you likes this story. XD

**Shippo-cutie: **- Awwe, isnt that a just a little harsh for Miroku? Actually...I think he deserves that. LoL, and our poor Sango. This will only get better. XD

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome:** - Glad to hear you like this ficcie. XD

And lots of thank yous to everyone else who have reviewed. You guys are the best! XD And also lots of thankies to all those constantly telling me to update, that's great motivation. XD Me loves you peeps! Smoochies!

* * *

Ahh...finally got this off my chest! It feels so much better! Now time to worry about the next chapter! I can't promise when I will update because I, myself do not know. But not to worry, I will have more time now that summer's just around the corner. Actually, wait...I'm planning to get a job this summer, so we'll see. ((Yeah right, as if I can managed a job ;;;)) Okay, time for me to go and shut up while you guys...review. XD  



	6. V: The Dream

Okay, first of all I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait so long this chapter. I just got super busy once summer holidays starts...and then before that...ya know end of school year CPTs, exams...yada yada yada...you get the point. And secondly, I'd like to say thank you to all of my faithful reviewers who reviewed, you guys are the best. Many thanks to you guys! XD

So anyway...here's the long awaited chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter V - The Dream ** "So err...tell me why we're stopping again?" Inuyasha whined from his spot on a leaf-less tree. 

"Because," Kagome panted, pulling her bike to a stop, "we've been running around for the past couple of hours!"

"Yeah...give us a break Inuyasha. We're not like you." Shippo put in.

Miroku looked at the small fox demon lying face down n the ground, "Shippo is right Inuyasha, we really need a break. Especially if we're on Naraku's trail. We're gonna need our strength if we want to fight him."

"I hate it when you're right Miroku," Inuyasha fold his arms and lean back against the tree. Now that they've gotten a chance to rest Inuyasha just realized how tired he was. Since he caught a whiff of Naraku's scent early in the morning, they were on his trail for the whole morning and well into the afternoon. With each step, the scent grew stronger. Of course Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo could not keep up with him so they stop once every few hours. And now it looks like the sun will be setting soon. _Never knew how the..._

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo called up the leaf-less tree. When he received no reply he called again, this time a lot louder.

"Is something wrong, Shippo?"

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha might have gone deaf. I've been calling him and he won't move," Shippo began to look concern, though the thought of Inuyasha being deaf might not be a bad thing.

"Shippo," Kagome giggled, "he's not deaf."

"No?"

"No, I think he's sleeping."

"Sleeping? I've never seen him sleep at night, let alone the day."

"Well, that's because he doesn't sleep that much. He's a half-demon remember? I guess he's more tired than we are."

"Huh?"

"Shippo, let's not wake him, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the hill over-looking Kaede's village. It was a nice and sunny day, the sun was shining brightly high up in the sky, birds were singing and the grasses were dancing in the gentle breeze. From the small hill, the village looks so peaceful. The children playing in the field while the adults go on about their daily routines. And among these adults one of them stood out. It was Sango. But something was different about her. She doesn't have Hiraikotsu or Kirara with her, all she have in her arms was a baby. It was a baby boy...who looks oddly familiar to Miroku...and when the baby reach out to pull Sango's hair his right hand was bandaged up. Sure enough, that baby is Miroku's child. Sango was sitting just outside of Kaede's hut, cradling the baby gently. 

There was a moment of silence when everything stopped. Then a baby's cry broke out. The baby was crying so loudly that it was hard to hear anything else. Then suddenly, the sky darkened, the sun was no longer visible, the birds had stopped singing, and the grasses were as still as stone. The once gentle breeze turned into a strong wind. There were shadows at the entrance of the village and a face that Inuyasha could never forget. Naraku. He stood still and the only sound that can be heard is the sound of a baby crying. Sango's baby. Her face of joy is overcome with fear...

On his command, the shadows behind Naraku broke out and attack the village. They were demons and with the village unarmed creating a scene of slaughter. One by one the villagers fall...one by one houses are brunt. The village was in complete chaos.

Sango was surrounded by a wall of fire. Naraku was standing opposite of her, she held the baby close to her, fear running all around her face. Naraku extended one hand and inside was the Sacred Jewel with only one shard missing. Louder and louder was the baby's cry and louder and louder was Naraku's laugh.

"Sango!" Inuyasha woke up with a start. His heart was beating twice its speed, he was covered in his own sweats and his breathing was so loud he could not hear anything around him. It took him a moment to calm down, and realize that its just a dream. _But it was so real and...Sango! _Looking around him, he was greeted by darkness. The sun must have set while he was sleeping. How long was he sleeping for? Below him was three of his friends sitting around a small fire. He could not hear what they were saying, the sound of the baby crying and Naraku laughing was still ringing in his ears. _Could...could Sango be in trouble? The baby. What's with the baby? And since when does Sango have a baby. _The last thought had really calmed him down. Sango doens't have a baby...so none of that stuff was real. _It was just a dream. _And all of these thinking is giving him a headache...and he can smell dinner cooking. He's just going to have to worry about the dream later...on a full stomach and debate about whether or not to tell Kagome about it...and more importantly, Miroku.

* * *

_Hmm. That's odd of Inuyasha. He's usually not that quiet. First time he and Shippo didn't fight over food. I wonder what is up with him. Could he still be tired?_ Kagome finished putting all her things back in her bag and went over to the stream and freshen up. She cup some water in her hand and splash the ice cold water on her face. That felt really good. It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to find Miroku leaning against a small boulder, arms folded across his chest and he was staring at the sky. 

He's been doing that a lot recently. Just sit and stare at the sky...hoping that by some miracle that Kirara will fly back with Sango, but so far that didn't work. He was so upset after she left that he went out on his own for a whole day and didn't come back until the next morning. Everyone was pretty upset when Sango left, mostly Inuyasha, but he hides it very well.

"It's nice huh."

"Huh what?" It seems that he wasn't looking at the stars at all...more like thinking.

"I mean the stars," Kagome giggled. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

"Oh, yeah..." he sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll come back," _eventually._

_

* * *

_

Stepping outside of her hut, Sango was instantly greeted by the warm afternoon sun. It had been raining for a while now and she was getting restless. Placing a hand on her stomach of her eight and a half months old baby, a smile crawl across her lips. For one, she was very greatful for this child, a child of the man whom she loved so much. Miroku. And speaking of Miroku..._how has he been doing? _she wondered. He hasn't visit Kaede's village for a long time. In fact, ever since she left, none of her friends visited. Perhaps Kagome has something to do with it?

"Sango,"

Breaking free from her thoughts, Sango turn to the owner of the voice.

"Lady Kaede."

"My child," said the old priestess, " ye should not be out here like this. Especially when ye is so close to labour. Ye could catch a cold."

"Thanks for worrying Kaede," Sango smiled softly, "but I just want to get some fresh air."

"Kaede nodded, showing that she understood. "But ye should really be careful, I've been sensing a lot of demonic aura around here lately."

"Demonic aura..."

Sensing the worries in her voice Kaede then added, " But don't ye worry my child, this village is safe from any demon that might want to come in. I've made sure of that."

Sango nodded.

Kaede put a hand on Sango's back and pat her lightly. "Ye have nothing to worry about my child."

Once again, Sango nodded. "Thank you Kaede."

"Now," the old priestess said," how about we stroll around the village. Hmm?"

They walk on, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them through a magic mirror, in a dark and miasma-filled castle. The figure sitting in front of the small mirror smiled, "nothing to worry about huh?"

* * *

LoL, bit short I must say, but a little is better than none, no? Anyway, I will probably be very busy for the rest of my summer so...I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be up...so keep your fingers crossed keeping in mind that I am very busy and do try my best, you guys just have to be patient with me. 

So errr...review anyone? XD


End file.
